


Concept of a Kiss; Rebirth for Aslan

by blue_ackerbond



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluffy, Gentle, Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, asheiji, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_ackerbond/pseuds/blue_ackerbond
Summary: Having fallen asleep in the living room last night, Ash and Eiji are sleepily clingy and kissy the next morning. They just happen to forget that Kong and Bones are still in the room...
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Bones & Kong (Banana Fish), Bones/Kong (Banana Fish)
Comments: 39
Kudos: 396





	Concept of a Kiss; Rebirth for Aslan

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Welcome to my self-indulgent space for the fanfiction I write.
> 
> (I mostly do my writing before bed when I'm tired, so as a result there will be a vast majority of sleepy kissing/cuddling/nighttime fics. You have been warned.)
> 
> I hope you can relax and take a nice sip of serotonin while reading what I write; it's all just for fun and healing, so let's enjoy it together. :) <3

The morning was surprisingly quiet at this early hour. Usually, Eiji was already awake and stirring up something in the kitchen, but now the only sounds were of quiet breathing and the tick of the living room clock. 

Sprawled out on one of the couches, Bones nuzzled his head against Kong’s chest and mumbled sleepily. Kong chucked, apparently already awake, which sent deep vibrations through both of their bodies. Bones yawned and cracked his eyes open, adjusting to his surroundings as he recalled himself, Kong, Eiji, and Ash enjoying a few drinks the night before. They had evidently fallen asleep on the apartment’s (luxuriously plush) couches, Bones cuddled practically on top of Kong. 

Bones sat up on the edge of the sofa. He could practically feel Kong’s smiling gaze upon his back as he gave an exaggerated arms-over-the-head stretch. He felt a poke at the small of his back, prompting him to squirm, turn around, and stick his tongue out at his larger companion. His pinkish-ginger hair, the result of a faded dye-job, was stuck up in all directions, his braid coming loose. God, he was cute, Kong thought. Bones lay back down, curled into Kong’s chest once again. Yep, definitely cute.

Just then, a small sleepy groan caused the both of them to turn their heads and notice Ash and Eiji lying on the couch across from them. Eiji lay on his back with the slightly larger Ash cuddled against his chest, their sleeping faces suspiciously close, like they had fallen asleep gazing into each other’s eyes. Bones and Kong were immediately drawn into the scene by Ash’s uncharacteristically innocent appearance, his pale hands loosely grabbing Eiji’s T-shirt, legs tangled with the other man’s as Eiji’s breath tickled his hair. Kong and Bones exchanged a look, just as Eiji began to stir. He blinked, eyes half-lidded, before softly croaking out: “Ash?” 

It took a moment before Ash’s lashes fluttered open and he made groggy eye contact.  
“Mmmm... Eiji?”

Eiji hummed affirmatively and began to stroke Ash’s blonde hair with one hand, fingertips ever so gentle.

They gazed at each other with looks that practically screamed, “I love you, I love you, I love you,” but no words were spoken. Ash then bumped noses with Eiji, holding his face there for a few moments before leaning further in to connect their lips in the most chaste of kisses. Eiji’s smile broadened. 

Bones and Kong were both shocked. Since when did the two kiss? But they remained silent observers, the only indication to their conscious state being their wide-open eyes. 

“May we do that again?” Eiji asked, slightly shy. Ash nuzzled his cheek. “God, you’re so good to me,” he murmured, smiling dreamily. “In all my life, nobody’s ever asked permission before.” He sighed before repeating his words once more, as if he could hardly believe his luck. “Oh, you’re so good to me.” And then he was leaning in again as Eiji tilted his head up, their lips pressing together tenderly and moving in unison.  
The pair was clearly too enraptured by each other to even consider that they were being watched. Instead, they continued kissing slowly, until eventually Eiji gently opened his mouth and licked across Ash’s bottom lip tentatively, asking for but not demanding entrance. Ash’s own mouth responded quickly, opening to allow Eiji’s tongue inside. He groaned as Eiji licked into his mouth, the older male now beginning to kiss him deeper with what was both inexperience and passion. 

It was clear that they had kissed before due to the casualness of it, though it must not have been many times, for Eiji still appeared to be fumbling over his own movements. Ash was an expert not by choice, yet his kisses seemed pure and entirely untainted as gave his undivided, loving attention to the man holding him.

It was so right, the scene before Kong and Bones, yet it felt so wrong to be watching their boss fall apart in their friend’s arms, humming softly. But what else could they do? If they got up to leave now, they risked humiliating Eiji, or worse, Ash. That would be suicide. 

Therefore, they continued to lie frozen as the pair kissed for a fraction of eternity before drawing apart to gaze at each other once more, foreheads touching. Ash sighed contentedly. For Bones and Kong to see and hear his vulnerable side like this was terrifying.

Ash then buried his face in the crook of Eiji’s neck, which didn’t seem to bother Eiji until a few moments later when he let out a sudden gasp. “Ash?” He squeaked. 

“Yes, Eiji?” Ash said in a low voice, teasingly. 

“What are you—oh!”

Eiji jolted, eyes wide and unblinking at the ceiling. Then he seemed to relax, eyes fluttering shut as Ash... well, what was he doing? Bones and Kong stared on, shocked by how much their boss had let his guard down. So much so that he still hadn’t noticed the presence of his two lieutenants and was now...

A wet sucking sound startled the two as Eiji let out a little moan. Yeah, their boss was kissing Eiji’s neck. Eiji groaned again, threading the fingers of one hand very lightly through ash’s hair and bringing the other arm to slip around his waist. 

That was definitely going to leave a mark, Kong knew, and definitely not because he had left an experimental hickey on Bones’s neck a few nights ago. 

“Ash,” Eiji mumbled out. “Oh, Ash.”

Bones felt scandalized. Their pure and innocent friend Eiji was going to be covered in hickeys at this rate.

“Careful, there Eiji,” Ash mumbled against his skin when the Japanese man moaned softly. “You’ll make me want to kiss you more.”

Eiji’s blush deepened. “You know, you make me want things all the time. Your touch, your kisses, your attention...”

Ash’s lips continued working, and Eiji couldn’t help but let out another sound, really more of a surprised squeak than anything. 

“You,” Ash said huskily. “I want you. All of you. Just mine.”

“I’m already yours,” Eiji assured him with a shy smile. 

“Mmmm,” Ash hummed, nuzzling into Eiji’s neck with his nose. “Good.”

Kong chose that opportune moment to sniffle a bit too loudly. Ash’s head whipped around, a glower immediately overtaking his features. Eiji looked startled, but not angry, unlike his partner. 

“We’re dead, aren’t we?” Bones asked flatly. 

“Yeah,” Ash confirmed with a visceral glare.

“Yeah,” Kong echoed, having accepted his fate. 

Perhaps to save their lives by distracting his love, Eiji giggled and reaches his arms up around Ash’s neck. He pulled him gently downwards to nibble on his ear, causing Ash’s ordinarily pale cheeks to blush an even deeper scarlet. 

“Won’t you let it go, Ash?” He whispered. 

Ash rolled his eyes, though evidently struggling to maintain his suave composure. 

“Only because YOU asked me,” Ash relented. 

“Mhmmm, you’re so good, you know.”

“Only for you.”

“Not true.”

“I wish.”

“Would you kiss me again?”

“You’re the one person in this world who doesn’t really need to ask.”

And then they seemed to forget all about Bones and Kong, their mouths connected once more. Ash slowly rolled onto his back to flip their positions so that Eiji rested neatly in his embrace. 

Ash kissed his companion again, harder and needier, perhaps trying to prove something to their still-frozen, awkward onlookers. 

Bones quickly stood up, a hand covering his eyes, and led a blushing Kong away with him into the kitchen. That was enough accidentally encroaching upon the pair’s privacy for today.

Just as they disappeared into the other room, there was a squeal and giggle from Eiji, followed by the words: “Ash, you little punk! Don’t touch me there!”

Bones shrieked, feeling violated, before Ash half-shouted, half-growled after him, “THAT WAS NOT WHAT IT SOUNDED LIKE!” 

This only prompted more uncontrollable giggling from Eiji. Back in the living room, Ash sighed. “Never again will I try and tickle you,” he sulked.

“Liar,” Eiji murmured knowingly, already leaning in for more kisses, which Ash was more than happy to provide.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Comments are always super appreciated!!!
> 
> <3 :)


End file.
